This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Modern vehicles have increasingly complex infotainment systems. With each new model year comes additional functionalities.
For providing existing vehicle users with access via the vehicle to select functions or applications of a smartphone that are not built into the vehicle, smartphone projection standards have been developed. The standards allow mobile communication devices to be operated by a user via a dashboard head unit of the vehicle. Example smartphone applications that can be accessed via the head unit, and can have output provided by way of the head unit, include mapping/navigation, music playback, texting, telephony, and web-search apps.
Numerous challenges remain as many applications of mobile devices are not accessible by way of vehicles, or cannot be seamlessly supported, via any projection standard or otherwise.
More applications could be accessed by way of existing vehicle systems, but only with substantial hardware and software updates at the vehicle to change connectivity options, and so is not done due to the prohibitive time and cost requirements.